godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
King Ghidorah
King Ghidorah is a three-headed dragon and a Space Kaiju known as The King of Terror. 65 million years ago, he and DesGhidorah came to Terra and caused the CT Extinction before being driven away by the Eight Guardians of Terra. He is also known for being the arch-nemesis of the King of Monsters, Godzilla. Appearance King Ghidorah has an incredibly muscular build that is covered in bright golden scales and while he lacks arms, he has two massive wings that allow him to fly at incredible speeds that defy his size. He also has muscular legs with sharp clawed toes and two two tails that are each tipped with a flat, paddle-like protrusion that are covered in spikes. His most distinctive (and iconic) feature though are his three heads that are held by long, thick, serpentine necks. The horns on his left and right head are sickle-like and straight, while the horns of his middle head are more forked and possesses a crescent-shaped horn in the center of his brow. Personality King Ghidorah has across countless decades demonstrated almost nothing but malice, homicidal apathy, and equally destructive disregard for mortal life, sapient or not. Extremely few beings have earned anything but his disdain, mostly a begrudging respect on account of their power. His only desire in life to gain power, travelling from planet to planet and absorb the souls of their inhabitants in order to prolong his lifespan before completely annihilating the planet, bringing countless of alien species to extinction or even to the brink of, even with his own kind. History Most of King Ghidorah's past is shrouded in mystery, but it is believed that millions of years ago, King Ghidorah was but one of an entire species of space dragons that traveled to different planets across the known universe in order to colonize them and preserve their species. However, at some point, King Ghidorah became corrupt with power and immortality and killed off his entire species in order to become more powerful and to keep himself alive forever. At some point after wiping out an entire civilization Venus, he encountered a distant relative of his, DesGhidorah, and the two joined forces to attack Terra together, where they caused the CT Extinction before being stopped by the Eight Guardians of Terra. King Ghidorah barely survived the battle and was forced into retreat, while DesGhidorah was sealed beneath Terra by Gigamoth. Then at some point before the series, he traveled to the Cryog home world and completely destroyed it, leaving the Cryogs on the brink of extinction, before encountering Gigan. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc King Ghidorah and Gigan were drawn to Terra from the edge of the Solar System when Dr. Deverichs ultra-powered Psionic Transmitter was used to summon SpaceGodzilla. In 2001, the two made landfall on Terra and began to cause mass destruction to every human city they came across. At some point, the two were attacked by Mothra and Battra, but were able to defeat them before also coming across Anguirus and defeated him as well. A year later, King Ghidorah and Gigan were lured to Antarctica where they encountered Godzilla and were able to briefly overpower him until Ota Murakami arrived in control of Kiryu. The two groups were both evenly matched until the two Space Kaiju were struck by a blast from Dimension Tide and King Ghidorah was never seen again. Abilities Gravity Beams: King Ghidorah's signature attack, from his mouths King Ghidorah can fire golden lightning bolt-like gravity beams. These beams rival Godzilla's Atomic Roar in power, and are capable of causing large-scale explosions. He used them during his battle with Godzilla and Kiryu. Flight: Being a dragon, King Ghidorah posses massive wings which he can use to flight at great speeds in Terra's atmosphere and as well as in the vacuum of space itself. This allows to gain the aerial advantage when in combat with other kaiju. And by flapping his wings, King Ghidorah can create great winds to blow opponents away. Immense Strength: Despite a lack of arms, King Ghidorah possess great strength. With his powerful jaws, he is capable of biting Godzilla and lifting him off the ground. Enhanced Speed: Despite his massive size, being bigger than Godzilla himself, King Ghidorah can be extremely fast in the air. He is even faster in outer space. Category:Characters Category:Space Kaiju